Known gaming devices include games that provide awards to a player after a player plays the game. The games typically display the award after its generation. The games then provide the award to the player and end or move on to other game activity. An award or monetary win provides excitement and enjoyment to the player. Awards and monetary wins also attract passersby or persons observing a game in progress. It is widely believed that gaming establishments endeavor to maximize the attraction from gaming device wins by placing higher win frequency games in visible areas.
Players become accustomed to bonus schemes in gaming machines after playing them a number of times. While players feel comfortable playing games with which they are familiar, players can tire of repetitious bonus schemes, especially those involving relatively little player interaction. A need therefore exists to enhance the award issuance portion of a bonus game of a gaming device. A need also exists to add variety to at least a portion of a game, such that the player becomes familiar with the game and the game provides variety, excitement and enjoyment to the player.